wakey wakey edward
by llama-chan 93
Summary: basically, one-shot of edward and bella. rated m for loemons.first twilight fanfic, plz r


I walked in the room I shared with my boyfriend, its late and I had just gotten back from work. Edward was laying there, book open on his chest- how cute, he had fallen asleep waiting for me. _My Edward._ I still cant believe how I ever managed to capture his attention. I studied the body I knew so well. His perfect lips had me longing to walk over there and plant one on him, so i did.

His eyes flew open, stared into mine, then slowly closed as his arms circled my body and pulled me to him. I deepened the kiss, sliding my tongue along his lower lip, seeking entrance. He granted it. Our tongues became engaged in a slow, senuous dance. His hands moved to the buttons on my shirt and he fumbled to get them undone and slide the shirt off of me- I didnt have to take a shirt off him, he wasnt wearing one.

I moaned into his mouth as our skin touched, my body flammed with desire. His arms circled around my back and undid my bra, he pulled his body away so i could slide it off.

He broke the kiss, and looked at my naked breasts, his eyes longing. He looked me in the eyes for the briefest momrnt before bending his head down and taking my right breast in his mouth. His tongue cicled and swirled around my taut nipple, and I moaned in pleasure, braiding my fingers in his hair. Could there be anything more perfect then Edward? No, there couldnt.

He left my breast and went back to assaulting my mouth with his. He rolled me over so he was on top and pressed his body to mine. I could feel his growing erection there, and I moaned as it pressed against me. He boke the kiss gasping for air and traced his tongue down to my navel. His tongue caressed the skin just above the hem of my dress slacks, elicting yet another moan from me. He undid the button, and slid them off of me, taking my panties with them.

He traced a finger up my thigh, and around my clit, and back up my body. His mouth came down on mine with a crushing force. His jeans were the only thing between us now, so I broke the kiss, and pushed him on his back. I trailed kises down his chest and abdomen, when I reached his jeans, I undid them and slid them off.

I marvled at his naked body, then licked his dick like a lollypop once before returning to kiss him. I straddled his stomach, kissing him passionately, my hands roaming his body. He broke the kiss and started biting my earlobe.

"Please, please, i need you...." he begged, and he didnt need to say more, I knew what he wanted. I raised myself, and then lowered my self on to his hardened cock. I just barely lowered myself though, his tip was just barely in my entrance, I rocked back and forth a little, teasing him.

"Bella, please....please..." was all he could get out. And I pushed down just a fraction of an inch lower. He moaned as he went slightly deeper into me. He looked at me with such a need, seeming to deliberate something. Then he bucked his hips, and entered me the rest of the way. I couldnt help myself, I maoned very loudly. He rolled us over so he was on top again, and I wrapped my legs around his waste, raising myself to him.

"Oh god......Ed...ward..." I was gasping, I felt my muscles tightening as I got closer to my release. He picked up the pace, driving himself faster and deeper with each stroke. His mouth found mine again, crushing mylips with his, our tongues in a fierce battle, niether winning. I could feel him ready to cum, he was almost there. My hips met his frienzied pace, stoke for stoke. I moaned at the sensation. I rocked my hips side to side as he sped his pace even more. this elicted moans froms both of us.

"God...god yes......thats it....right there...Edward...." I was maoning into his mouth, he was beyond words. I felt my muscles tighten even more, almost there.....

He came explosively, I could feel it, he moaned incomprehinsibly, and that sent me over the edge. I sreamed in extacy as I released. We fell to the bed panting.

" I love you" I whispered as he withdrew and moved to lay beside me.

He wrapped his arms aound me, "I love you to." and we fell into blissful sleep with him holding me.


End file.
